The letter
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: Agent Mulder got a surprising letter from his mother


Brief einer Mutter 

By: Kathi Skywalker (kathiskywalker@compuserve.de)

_Lieber Fox,_

_Du hast mich einmal gefragt wer dein Vater sei und ich habe dir eine Ohrfeige als Antwort gegeben. Denn ich hielt es für unglaublich das du mir eine solche Frage stellen würdest. Ganz egal was ich dir gleich schreiben werde solltest du eins nicht vergessen mein Sohn, Bill Mulder war dir der beste Vater, den sich ein Junge hätte wünsch können und du solltest sein Andenken nicht verraten._

_Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ja, ich habe Bill betrogen. Es gab mehr als einen Mann in meinen Leben, der Grund dafür ist einfach: Ich habe ihn nie geliebt. Bill Mulder war so lange ich denken konnte in mich verliebt. Er hätte alles für mich getan und ich haßte ihn dafür. Ich wollte keinen Mann der mich auf Händen trug und meinte mich mit teuren Halsketten abspeisen zu können. Ich war abenteuerlustig. So abenteuerlustig das ich es sogar in den 70ern als eine der wenigen Frauen schaffte in eine Spezialeinheit versetzt zu werden und mir mit süßem 21 ein Kind hab andrehen lassen. Ich wollte dich nicht. Bitte Fox sei jetzt nicht verletzt. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in der Welt, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war das sehr kompliziert. Dein Vater war mein Partner - du kennst ihn, der Mann der später kurze Zeit mit Bill zusammengearbeitet hat, zu meinem Leidwesen haben sie sich angefreundet, doch das waren Probleme von denen ich damals noch nichts ahnte. Ich wußte nur das ich dich nicht wollte und Jack wollte bestimmt noch viel weniger. Also sagte ich es ihm einfach nicht. Als ich im sechsten Monat war, bekam ich während eines Einsatzes eine starke Blutung und bin in Panik ausgebrochen, es war das erste mal das ich wirklich Angst hatte dich zu verlieren. Nachdem das Schlimmste überstanden war und Jack sich ausmalen konnte das er der Vater des Kindes war, trennten wir uns nach einer langen Diskussion.  _

_Bill und ich heirateten 2 Monate später und ich habe diese Entscheidung erst sehr viel später bereut. Ich hielt es gewissermaßen für meine Pflicht ihm ein Kind zu schenken nachdem ich sah wie gut er zu dir – zu uns – war. Samantha war ein süßes Mädchen, doch ich bevorzugte dich, wie Bill gut beobachtete. Ich glaube im Nachhinein das der dachte der Grund dafür würde dein leiblichter Vater sein, doch dem war nicht so… zumindest nicht im herkömmlichem Sinne. Ich bevorzugte dich aufgrund deines Verhaltens. Jack und ich waren uns ähnlich gewesen. Aberteuerlustig, rücksichtslos, egoistisch. Wir hatten immer nur an uns gedacht, nie an den anderen und das hatte uns stark gemacht. Ich liebte meine eigene stärkte und die welche ich über andere hatte. Es war leicht Jack zu lieben, da wir wußten das wir den anderen unmöglich verletzen konnten. Bei Bill war da anders und diese Andersartigkeit war es die ich verachtete, diese Schwäche, und wann immer ich sie ihn Samantha sah, versuchte ich sie zu ändern oder einfach zu übersehen. _

_Eines Nachts erklärte er mir das ich Wahl treffen müßte. Das die Aliens eine Geisel jeder Familie wollten, um einen Verrat auszuschließen. Doch ich konnte nicht wählen. Ich überlegte lange und wählte dich. Ich dachte das wenn sie dich nehmen würden, ich Jack überzeugen könne dich mir zurückzugeben, schließlich war er dein Vater und war in der Position dazu. Doch er war völlig geschockt von meiner Wahl. Er erklärte mir das wenn ich und Bill uns erst einmal entschieden hätten, er nichts tun könnte um dich zurückzubringen. Ich wollte nicht verstehen wußte ich doch das sein Sohn nicht genommen wurde. Erst später erfuhr ich, das er eine andere Wahl getroffen hatte, welche sicher nicht weniger schmerzhaft gewesen sein mußte. Wie auch immer, Gott vergib mir doch in jener Nacht traf ich eine Entscheidung für mich und Bill. Eine Entscheidung, welche das Ende unserer Ehe besiegelte. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du Fox und vielleicht wirst du eines Tages meine Entscheidung verstehen._

_Aber vergiß bitte niemals das ich die liebe,_

Mom  


End file.
